Secretos y mentiras
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Kyoko escucha una conversación entre Lory y Kuu que le revela uno de los secretos más importantes de Ren ¿ahora qué hará?
**Secretos y mentiras**

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Kyoko escucha una conversación entre Lory y Kuu que le revela uno de los secretos más importantes de Ren ¿ahora qué hará?

Kuu había vuelto a Japón para visitar a su hija y de paso intentar ver a su hijo, así que para celebrar su regreso, Kyoko le preparó una gran cena en el hotel dónde se estaba hospedando.

-Ha estado deliciosa la cena Kyoko-

-Gracias, qué bueno que le gustó-

-Hi…otou-san ¿cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?-

-Aún no lo sé, tal vez una semana-

-Qué bueno-

-Quiero verte todos los días de esa semana Kyoko-

-Yo igual-

-Bueno, pero hoy ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te vayas antes de que anochezca, puede ser peligroso-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada señorita, mañana nos veremos-

-Está bien-

Cuando Kyoko se fue, Kuu recibió una llamada.

-Kuu-

-Takarada-

-¿Kyoko sigue ahí?-

-No, acaba de irse-

-Perfecto, así podré hablarte abiertamente-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Supongo que no viniste precisamente solo para ver a Mogami-kun ¿verdad?-

-Así es, yo vine para ver a mis dos hijos-

-¿Quieres que le diga a Kuon que estás en Japón?-

-No, no le digas nada a Kuon todavía, aún no estoy preparado-

-No creo que se niegue a verte-

-Eso espero, pero estoy muy nervioso-

-¿Le pedirás que visite a Juliena?-

-Eso pretendo, su madre lo extraña mucho, yo también lo extraño, pero ese niño adorable que era Kuon ya no existe-

-Yo creo que sí existe, pero muy dentro de él-

-Eso espero, ¿sabe algo?, creo que nunca le he contado esto, pero cuándo Kuon y yo viajamos a Kyoto, él se encontró con una niña de cabello negro y coletas junto a un riachuelo, esa niña confundió su nombre y en vez de decirle Kuon, lo llamó Corn; aún recuerdo qué feliz se ponía mi hijo al hablar de esa niña, pero ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cómo me dijo que se llamaba; me encantaría tener a ese Kuon de vuelta-

-Pero recuerda, que ahora ése Kuon se llama Tsuruga Ren-

-Así es, para él, Kuon Hizuri ha quedado en el pasado y ahora solo existe Tsuruga Ren-

-La gota que derramó el vaso, fue la muerte de Rick-

-La muerte de Rick fue un accidente, él no se tuvo la culpa-

-Pero él no lo cree así-

-Lo sé, nunca pude hacerlo entender-

-Aun así, si algún día la gente se entera que él es tu hijo se sorprenderán mucho-

-Tienes razón, el día que la gente se entere que Tsuruga Ren es en realidad mi hijo Kuon Hizuri se armará un gran alboroto-

Kyoko salió de la habitación del hotel de su padre, pero se dio cuenta que olvido su celular, así que volvió a entrar; cuando lo hizo escuchó a su padre hablando por teléfono, no quiso interrumpirlo así que solo tomó su teléfono y se dirigía a la salida cuando escuchó…

-Eso espero, ¿sabe algo?, creo que nunca le he contado esto, pero cuándo Kuon y yo viajamos a Kyoto, él se encontró con una niña de cabello negro y coletas junto a un riachuelo, esa niña confundió su nombre, y en vez de decirle Kuon, lo llamó Corn; aún recuerdo qué feliz se ponía mi hijo al hablar de esa niña, pero ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo cómo me dijo que se llamaba; me encantaría tener a ese Kuon de vuelta-

-Pero recuerda, que ahora ése Kuon se llama Tsuruga Ren-

-Así es, para él Kuon Hizuri ha quedado en el pasado y ahora solo existe Tsuruga Ren-

-La gota que derramó el vaso, fue la muerte de Rick-

-La muerte de Rick fue un accidente, él no se tuvo la culpa-

-Pero él no lo cree así-

-Lo sé, nunca pude hacerlo entender-

-Aun así, si algún día la gente se entera que él es tu hijo se sorprenderán mucho-

-Tienes razón, el día que la gente se entere que Tsuruga Ren es en realidad mi hijo Kuon Hizuri se armará un gran alboroto-

-¿Hizuri Kuon es Corn? ¿Hizuri Kuon es Tsuruga Ren? ¿Tsuruga Ren es Corn? ¿pero qué significa todo esto?-pensaba Kyoko al haber escuchado esa plática.

Ren estaba llegando a su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, pero al llegar encontró a Kyoko hecha un ovillo junto a la puerta.

-¿Mogami-san?-

Ella lo miró y él se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos, había estado llorando.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Vamos a entrar para que estés más cómoda-

Ren abrió la puerta y Kyoko entró, pero una vez que cerró la puerta, venía la bomba.

-¿Mogami-san estás bien?-

-No-

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-No-

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte-

-Ya ha hecho suficiente-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya has hecho suficiente, Kuon Hizuri, Corn o como quiera que te llames-

-¿Ah?-

-No finjas-

-Mogami-san…-

-Lo sé todo-

-Pero…-

-Escuché una conversación entre Kuu otou-san y el Presidente-

-Ya veo-

-Así que ya no vas a negarlo-

-No tiene caso seguir haciéndolo-

-¿Tanto te gustaba burlarte de mí?-

-Yo no me estaba burlando de ti-

-¿No? ¿Seguro?-

-Sí, yo solo…-

-Solo ¿qué?-

Kyoko estaba realmente enojada, se veía en su mirada. Ren estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer para explicarle.

-Kyoko, yo…-

-No me llames Kyoko-

-Pero Corn puede llamarte así-

-Un mentiroso no puede llamarme así-

-Kyoko…-

-¡Qué no me llames por mi nombre!-

-Por lo menos deja que te explique-

-No quiero-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero sufrir más con tus mentiras-

-Ky…Mogami-san-

-¿No ves cuánto me duelen tus mentiras? Sobre todo porque eres tú-

-Yo no quería lastimarte, yo solo quería protegerte de mí mismo-

-¿Por qué tendrías que protegerme de ti mismo?-

-Porque mi verdadero yo es horrible. ¡Porque soy un asesino!-

-¿Asesino?-

-Yo maté a mi mejor amigo-

-La muerte de Rick solo fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa-

-Así que también sabes eso-

-Así es, lo sé todo-

-Pero creo que no sabes lo más importante y que gracias a eso he salido adelante-

-¿Aún hay más mentiras?-

-No, no es una mentira, es un secreto-

-Claro, debía suponerlo-

-Mi mayor secreto es que estoy enamorado de ti-

-… ¿Ah?...-

-Como escuchaste, estoy enamorado de ti-

-Pero…tú no puedes…-

-Lo sabía, no te enteraste de eso también-

-¡Estás cambiando de tema!-

-Yo no estoy cambiando nada, estamos hablando de mis secretos y éste es uno de ellos-

-Es una mentira, todo es una mentira-

-Mi amor por ti no lo es-

-No te creo-

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-

-¿Demostrarlo?-

Ren se acerca a Kyoko con intenciones de besarla, cada vez más y más cerca, pero cuando solo unos centímetros los separan, Kyoko se aleja.

-No. No volveré a caer. No me vas a volver a besar-

-Pero…-

-Ya mendigaste un beso mío, con ése es suficiente-

-Eso solo fue por celos-

-¿Celos?-

-Corn tenía celos de Tsuruga-san-

-¿Ah? Pero si son la misma persona-

-Pero solo hablabas de él, ni siquiera querías que utilizara su voz para no estropear su imagen y lo peor fue cuando dije que era la última persona en la que habías pensado y no lo negaste, solo por un momento pensé que tú también estabas enamorada de mí-

Kyoko reaccionó ante estas palabras. Es cierto, estaba molesta pero también estaba enamorada del hombre frente a ella, así que al escuchar eso puso una mirada sorprendida por un momento, pero luego la ocultó.

Lo malo fue que Ren se dio cuenta.

-Espera, ¿Qué fue esa expresión?-

-Yo no hice nada-

-Claro que sí, parecía como si hubiera dado en el blanco. Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que sí estás enamorada de mí?-

-No-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí ¿Por qué estaría enamorada de mi sempai?-

-Claro, ahora entiendo todo. Es por eso que no querías besar a Corn y engañar a Tsuruga, y es por eso que no querías que utilizara su voz, porque no soportas que te llame Kyoko-chan-

-¡Cállate! No me llames así-

-Tengo razón, por eso lo niegas tan fervientemente-

-Te equivocas-

-Te lo demostraré-

Ren se va acercando nuevamente a Kyoko para poder besarla y hacerle entender todo de una buena vez.

-No te atrevas-

-Solo así entenderás-

Ren estaba cada vez más cerca y más cerca, hasta que la sujetó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomó del mentón.

Le dio un pequeño beso.

-No-

Otro beso.

-Suéltame-

Otro.

-No me beses-

Y otro.

-No lo hagas-

-Kyoko-chan-

Y entre beso y beso -aunque un poco forzados- Kyoko corresponde al fin.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, tú me amas como yo a ti, es por eso que estás tan molesta por las cosas que te oculté-

-Mentiroso, entrometido-

-Tú fuiste la que llegó pidiendo explicaciones, así que te las di-

Y la volvió a besar, de la manera más dulce posible, por suerte Kyoko ya correspondía a cada uno de esos besos.

-Ahora dilo-

-No-

Un beso.

-Dilo-

-No-

Dos besos.

-Di que me amas-

-Jamás-

Tres besos.

-Hazlo-

-Yo…-

Otro beso.

-¿Sí?-

-Yo te…-

Un beso más.

-Dímelo-

-Yo te amo-

Y otro más.

-Y yo a ti, Kyoko-chan-

Y se dieron otro beso, demostrándose todos esos sentimientos que habían tenido ocultos todo este tiempo.

-Y de ahora en adelante, no habrán más mentiras ni secretos entre nosotros-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro-

-Perdón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todo lo que te dije-

-No tienes porqué disculparte, yo fui el culpable, yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón, ¿me perdonas?-

-Por supuesto-

-Ahora Kyoko-chan, déjame contarte todo desde el inicio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todas! Al fin terminé este one-shot, espero que les haya gustado, me falta escribir una historia un poco más fuerte de Skip Beat!, espero poder compartirla pronto.


End file.
